


2/11/2021 - Play With Me

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [11]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fondling, Ghost Sex, Interspecies Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 11 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: Cragsters Cipher decides to play around with Josie in a dirty way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 2





	2/11/2021 - Play With Me

"Cipher, please!" Josie begged. "You don't have to do this!"

Josie is lying on the floor, naked. Her most private parts, her nipples and her pussy are exposed to her arch-enemy, Cragsters Cipher.

_ "Of course, I do, my sweet Josie." _ said Cragsters Cipher.  _ "I think you look better naked." _

"What are you going to do to me?" Josie asks nervously.

Cragsters Cipher gets closer to her and says,  _ "You know, you look like you could use a good grope." _

He puts his hands on Josie's boobs and starts squeezing them, making Josie squeal in both agony and pleasure. As he keeps squeezing her breasts, he pinches and teases her nipples, making her moan erotically. As her arch-enemy kept groping her, she kept moaning and was brought to climax five times.

"Ciiiiiipheeeeeeeeer..." Josie moans. "I think I'm about to..."

Suddenly, her pussy starts gushing, making her moan even more. While fondling her, Cragsters Cipher looks at her gushing pussy.

_ "It looks like you're really wet down here," _ said Cragsters Cipher.

"Yeeeeeah..." Josie said. "Ooooooooooh..."

_ "Do you mind if I start licking your pussy?" _ Cragsters Cipher asks.

"Ooooooooooh... yes!" Josie begs. "Oh... Do it, Cipher! Ooooooh... Lick my pussy! Ooooh... Taste my juices!"

Cragsters Cipher obliges and his long tongue starts making contact with Josie's vulva as the tip of his tongue starts licking her clitoris. As he is licking her juices while squeezing her boobs, Josie moaned more erotically and louder as she climaxed.

"Oooooooooh… Ciiiiipheeeeer..." Josie moans louder. "Oooooooooooh... Keep squeezing my booooobs and licking my cliiiiiiiiiiiiiit..."

Cragsters Cipher smiles lustfully as he kept giving her both a breast fondling and a cunnilingus as she climaxed again and again. He even enjoyed the taste of her vaginal fluids on his long tongue as he listened to the sounds of her erotic moans in sexual delight. It went on and on and on until he finally stopped, making Josie pant lustfully.

"That was... amazing..." said Josie. "I know we're enemies...but I wonder if you wanna fuck me with your cock..."

_ "Is that so?" _ Cragsters Cipher asked.  _ "Well, lucky for you, I just have an erection." _

He unzips his pants and shows her his huge dick. She stares at the dick as she imagined it in her coochie.

_ "Are you ready for round 2?" _ Cragsters Cipher asked.

Josie looked back at her arch-enemy and replied, "I'm ready."


End file.
